


Butterfly

by promisejoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Friends to Lovers, Gang Violence, Gangs, M/M, Mafia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, banana fish au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promisejoon/pseuds/promisejoon
Summary: When Bokuto Koutarou landed in America for the first time, he had no idea what could've possibly awaited him. Especially what awaited him in the form of a slightly older, black haired, brown eyed, gang boss: Akaashi Keiji.This is the story of their complicated relationship.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 2





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic purely in order to cope with the pain that followed watching banana fish for the second time (it wasn’t any better or easier than the first time). I hope you all enjoy this idea, but instead focused on Bokuto and Akaashi; however, maybe not in the way that you expect them to be in this type of trope.

When Bokuto first arrived in New York, he never expected to be taken directly from the airport to a gang meeting. In fact, according to his superior, Kurosu, he would be meeting with the head of downtown; Akaashi Keiji himself, a Japanese gang member who had managed to escape from his family ties and take over all of downtown within a year. To say Bokuto was intimidated was an understatement—and that idea didn’t leave him even as he walked into the underground bar which the gang boss resided in.

“Um,” Kurosu called out, which quickly prompted the loud music to halt and various people of rugged, rough backgrounds to stare at the both of them intently. Bokuto felt a cold sweat drip down the back of his neck in silent fear.

“We’re here to meet with Mr. Akaashi? We’re the two Japanese reporters who came here to do a story for the Tokyo Times.” Kurosu continued. Bokuto flinched as the many people in front of him parted silently in order to show a singular man sitting at the bar. He had jet black hair, much like many other Japanese natives, and Bokuto swallowed at the idea that they were from the same ethnicity, despite having so little in common.

“That’s me.”

Hearing Akaashi Keiji’s voice was a much different experience than Bokuto was expecting. He didn’t know exactly what he was expecting, specifically, but he knew that it wasn’t the voice of an introverted person similar to his own age. Kurosu looked at him from the corner of his eye, probably thinking the same, as Bokuto took the lead and walked up to the gang boss.

“Hello,” Bokuto said happily, hoping to make somewhat of a good impression on the boss in order to keep things between them civil.

Keiji looks at him sideways, as if he was expecting him to show up beside him. Bokuto panicked a little, internally, before composing himself and clearing his throat. “Um. We wanted to take a look around and maybe grab some photos, if that’s okay?” Bokuto asks, leaning close to the other Japanese man without thinking much of it.

While everyone around them gasped in surprise, Akaashi simply laughed a little and leaned back, nodding as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“That’s fine. Will a pretty thing like you be staying with me, or exploring the bar?” Akaashi said slyly, leaning into Bokuto’s personal space and interrupting any possible fears about being killed in cold blood in front of his own superior. Bokuto cleared his throat, looking around with a bright red flush on his cheeks as he stuttered his way through a reply.

“U-Um, I…I was…h-hoping to take…photos w-with Mr. Kurosu,” Bokuto manages to get out, fiddling with his own fingers as he looks absolutely anywhere but at Akaashi. He was so incredibly intimidating, even though he had been told so many times not to be afraid of him. _This was what it was like to be in front of a gang boss, huh,_ Bokuto thought, scratching the back of his head.

Akaashi lets out a loud laugh, surprising not only him but seemingly everyone else in the bar. He waves his hand loosely, taking another sip of the dark liquid which resided within his clear glass. Bokuto guessed it was either whisky or bourbon, depending on which was more widely produced in this specific part of New York. He didn’t even realize he was staring so intently at the glass that Akaashi noticed, laughing more.

“This is bourbon.” Akaashi says simply, swirling it around his glass a few times. “Thankfully, this specific bourbon is from a two-barrel batch created by a friend’s family of mine. It’s extremely good. Would you like to try?” Akaashi says, raising his glass for Bokuto to take a tentative sniff. He could hear collective gasps from everyone around him as he shook his head, rubbing his nose.

“Smells a little too strong for me, personally…I hope you’ll forgive me, Mr. Akaashi.” Bokuto says politely, bowing in front of the other in order to show his extreme respect for the man. Akaashi laughs yet again, taking another long drink of his bourbon and looking back at Bokuto.

“Go ahead. Look around, take photos. Though, if you take any of me, I’d expect them to be of my good side.” Akaashi says, eyes half-lidded in a seducing type way towards Bokuto. “If you’re unaware of which side is my good one, let me know. I’ll show you all of my good sides, big boy. Don’t worry.”

Bokuto flushes an even brighter red, clearing his throat roughly as he nods and walks back towards Kurosu. His superior seems absolutely dumbfounded by the events that just took place, but he quickly snaps out of it through a quick slap to his own face. He clears his own throat before raising his camera and looking towards Bokuto.

“Shall we begin, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this prologue at 6am, but I promise I'll continue it. But I hope that this is somewhat sufficient for those reading late at night within either the Bokuaka tag or the Banana Fish tag or both. pls be patient with me aaaAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
